Rin! You Can't Marry Him!
by Gentle Lair
Summary: A sequel of "Desire"; You will not marry another man while with my child right? he exclaimed.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

"Rin! You will not marry him!" cried a male voice from outside the hut where the wedding had been held. It was Sesshomaru and Rin's wedding ceremony. The demon lord had decided to hold a human wedding in honor of her humanity as well as to give her friends the chance to celebrate with them.

Sesshomaru, the tall, deadly handsome, silver hair demon, immediately stood in front of his beautiful bride who was in a long, white, wedding kimono. Her hairs were neatly pulled up, face painted white, red lips, and dark eyes. He would not let the filthy man came near her.

"Rin, you are being force into this right?" yelled the man as he made his way through the confused-looking human wall. All ears to his every word, heads whipping in between the human male who had come to stop the wedding and the bride and broom.

"You will not marry another man while with my child right?"

All months gasped at his comment, head snapped once again at the bride's direction. Rin, too, was gasped in chock, her small hands held onto Sesshomaru's wedding shirt, which had his family crest embodied on it, from behind, sending a silence message of her protested to the man's untrue comment as well as her discomforted.

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red at the accusation of his bride being pregnant with this unknown, lowly, human male. He knew for a fact that she was not with child and she had yet been touched by any man. How dare that male contaminate her pure innocent name?! He would make sure the man was sent straight to hell!

Soft murmured could be heard throughout the hut, people parted way for the young man to come into view. Inuyasha was standing guard beside Sesshomaru, ready to jump the male at any moment (and save him from Sessomaru's rage at the same time). Kagome and Sango came to stand behind Rin for mental support.

"Rin!" the young man, around seventeen years-old, short black hair, big brown eyes, wearing simple dark green attire. He was nearly as tall as Inuyasha, "Where are you?"

Sesshomaru would soon have his head if not for the fact that Rin was standing behind him and he did not want to show brutality in front of his beloved woman. But this human would not go unpunished for daring to make such a dirty claim over his mate!

Rin peeked over Sesshomaru protective shoulder to take a look at the young man and her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Who are you?" Rin asked meekly. Everyone inside the hut hushed to listen to the conversation and watched the interesting drama unfold.

The young man was equally shock when he saw Rin's face. "Rin!" he called again, eyes were searching everywhere but looking at Rin.

"I am Rin," she stepped out from behind Sesshomaru's back, but Sesshomaru quickly pulled her into his embrace protectively, possessively, and let out an animal-like growl that raised goose bumps from all the guests.

The young man stood as still a statue at her statement. Another young woman gasped and ran into the hut as if her hind was on fire before she grasped onto the young male. "Daishi, what are you doing here?" she whispered.

The young male turned to look at the petty woman in a simple yellow attire before him, his mouth opened ajar, his eyes widen. All the guests' eyes were focusing on the new couple.

"Rin, you are not the bride?" the young man asked and the girl answered _no, _shaking her head. He then turned slowly to face the human bride and demon groom and gave them a cheap laughed, a hand scratched the back of his head.

It turned out that the girl who had the same name 'Rin' who lived in the neighbored village had come to cerebrate Rin and Sesshomaru's wedding. But when Daishi asked her little sister where his girlfriend 'Rin' went, the girl answered, "She is at Rin's wedding in Edo Village."

And that was how the story went.

After the love birds apologized, the other Rin smashed her lover's head for declaring that she was with his child while they had yet gone past kissing level, the wedding continued.

And that was how Sesshomaru and Rin's unforgettable wedding went.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**A sequel of 'Rin! You Can't Marry Him' and 'Desire'. Read and Reviews.**

* * *

**The New Sides**

The big round sun hung low on the horizontal of the massive sky. The once ocean blue color sky was now painted with the many mixtures of pink, purple, orange and many others more light colors. The birds chipped as they were finding their ways home to their love ones. The winds gently blushed making the world waves in its way with each of the wind's touch.

Rin loves moment like these. She had been a married woman, but a part of her heart was still that of a child who loved to watch the beauty of natures. Lucky for her because her husband, too, was very engrossed with the nature himself. They, husband and wife, lay on top of a green hill, covered with wild grass and spring's multiple flowers. The breeze gently blushed passed the couple as they looked up at the sky that would soon turned dark.

Her husband who she did not know could sleep before their marriage was now lying peacefully next to her, a hand entwined with hers. Such a sweet gestured she did not know he was capable of doing. He never uttered sweet words, but his actions made up for them all. The way he would gently lay his lips on her forehead, pulling her close and embraced her when they were alone. The way he never left her side when she was around, never touched her in public, but never let her out of sight. The way his eyes captured her, burning onto her when he thought she did not paid attention.

She loved her husband.

When the marriage ceremony was interrupted, his action assured her that he would not let anyone get close to her. The way he held her possessively in front of everyone made her heart raced, knowing that her lord was indeed in love with her as much as she him. Rin smiled at the memory.

"It's so beautiful here Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered with a soft smiled plastered on her beautiful face. He turned his golden eyes from the sky to her, making her heart race like a crazy drum. She swore she could see amusement in his eyes as he looked at her. Her cheeks flushed, burning from embarrassment. He was her husband, yet, she still could not get use to the idea that she was the owner of this perfect being.

"Rin," his deep voice sent shills down her spine, her breath hitched, "You seem cold," he stated.

"I'm fine my lord," she managed to answer even though she swore she would run out of airs to be breath soon because of his intent gaze.

He used an elbow to archer himself up and moved a little bit closer to their already close space, reaching a hand to touch her cheek before uttered in his emotionless voice, "No, you are cold." She looked at him in confusion for a second as he leaned closer and drew her soft from into his chest. His lips gently kissed her forehead before traced down to her lips. She readily responded to his gentle kissed. This, too, was a side of him she did not know he possessed, but she would never complain. She loved everything that was him.

She swore he could hear her heart that would soon jump out of her chest. She thought she had learned a lot about her lord, her husband, the things that she did not allowed to see until after their marriage, but it seemed like there were more to learn still. She brought her arms to wrap around his neck as their kiss continued.

Once they broke apart to catch their breath, he looked into her chocolate eyes with the possessiveness that could make her heart burst out of happiness. A smile widened on her flush pink, swollen lips. "I'm cold indeed," she whispered before their lips touched again.

There were a lot to learn, but she was more than eager to know all about the man she loved. It was just only the beginning of their marriage. And she wanted to know all about him. Her beloved husband.

.

Feb 18


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: If you want to see more of these, reviews.**

* * *

**The Emptiness**

.

In the big, luxury, empty room, she felt like her life was being slowly ripped out of her. Because she was the Lady of the Western Land and she had to be alone in the big massive palace without her husband, she felt so lonely. The sky was darkening; the servants were running about minding their own businesses. She, however, had a vague empty hole that was mutinying inside her chest when she thought of the fact that her husband was not by her side.

_He is busy!_ She reminded herself.

It was her role to be strong. He needed a strong woman, but a clingy child. She understood, but she felt empty all the same.

Even in this big beautiful palace, but without him, it felt so dreadful and meaningless.

The snow started to pile up layer after layer. It had become a frozen world waiting for the spring to come and melted the ice away. She, too, was in a frozen world. She felt like she would go numb, yet the pains of the coldness that slowly and painfully frostbiting all over her body was unbearable. And this was all because of him.

She missed him.

She felt like dying.

Where was he right now? What was he doing? How did he survive without her? Was she the only one with all these longing feelings?

She had been attached to him before, she always had been, but not to this point where she felt like dying being away from him.

She wrapped her arms around her knees, chin rested above her arms, head tilted to a side looking out the windows. How empty her world felt without him.

Her world was darkening, cold, and frozen. It was too painful to wait for his returned.

Would it be better to not marry him? Because of her statues she had to stay at the wasteland palace to run his home. Because of her duty she felt so lonely, empty, like there was no life and no tomorrow. She was all alone in this palace; Jaken was also gone with him.

It wasn't like she had never been away from him. There were times when he would leave her behind to do his business, she had also been living with the humans in the Edo Village for years before, yet it had never been this painful. She did yearned to see him, but never so strongly that she felt she would be forever frozen in the cruelest of cold winter without his body warmth. She longed for his embrace, his touches, his lips, and everything that was him. But here she was, so away from the man she so yearned to be close.

She did not know how much longer she could stand such dark and empty feelings.

Arguably, she stood up and broke into a run. She noticed a movement at the front door of the palace, the view from her windows. She ran through all the long hallways that led her to the main hall where anyone would have to enter from the front door. How long did she run she did not know, who she had passed she did not care, she kept on running.

She came to a stop once she was in front of a tall figure, so handsome, so breathtaking. His golden orbs focused on her, the breathless woman who was soaking in sweats. It had been a week since she had last seen him. He was still as captivated as ever.

She wanted to flung herself into his wide chest; forget all about grace and dignity. But she knew he would not approve of such actions in front of the servants. It was the world that affections should not be openly displayed in public or you would be looked down as lacked of manners and decency. But really, at the moment she did not want to care.

She slowly walked to the elegant demon, eyes focused on him as if he would disappear if she brink. She stopped a feet before him, but her emotions were not hidden like her lord's who looked cold and unreadable, she wanted him so desperately, he could see.

"Leave us," he ordered to the servants without taking his eyes off of her.

She threw herself into his strong arms as soon as the servants were out of sight.

"I missed you," she whispered as if it was her life.

"Un," he uttered as he brought his arms to tightly wrap around his beautiful wife. It was in his own way of saying, "I miss you, too."

"Next time, I'm coming with you," she said burying her face into his muscular chest, inhaling his manly scent she had been missing so much in the past week. It matter not if it was her duty because she could not bear to be away from him again.

"Un," he responded as his nose buried into her hairs. That one word let her know that he wanted her by his side, too. That it was as hard for him being away from her as she.

She finally felt alive again, she felt like crying.

What had she become? She couldn't even live a day without him now. She loved him so much that it was suffocating her.

A smiled plastered on her face, the world suddenly felt bright and right again when she was inside his protective arms. He would never uttered words of emotions as openly as she, but she would say it for them both. His responded, even though it was very short, but she could understand how deeply it meant.

Especially now that his hands started to wander to inappropriate places just proved her theories right. She giggled, the first laugh in a week, and welcomed his warm hungry lips with hers equally desperate ones.

.

Feb 19


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleeping Habits**

.

Sesshomaru had always been graceful in his every movement: walk, talk, sit, stand, and always retained his elegant self, even in sleep. She had learned for a fact that Sesshomaru was aware of everything even in a deep slumber. He could detect any small movements because his scenes were always stayed alert. It was in his instinct. His alluring form almost never moved ones he laid down beside her.

Rin on the other hand had a habit of moving around while in sleep. Often than not, she found herself woke in a total different position from when she went to bed. It had changed slightly after she had turned twelve, from a completely 360 degrees turned around to only had her head hung on the side of the bed. She was always afraid that she would disturb her husband's peaceful resting time.

However, uncharacteristically, Rin nowadays found herself slept in a more strait line positions, meaning she would shift from side to side, but always lying beside Sesshomaru. Sometime she had her back facing him, sometimes her front, but always beside him and not having her body doing a ninety degrees shift from her original position as she had feared when she woke to a new day.

Maybe it was because of the cuddling and body warmth? She often found herself awakening to having her body tangled itself around Sesshomaru's even though she did not remember doing so when she fell asleep. Maybe his body heat made her stayed where she was for the warmth.

Or maybe her sleeping habits hand changed?

One peaceful night while she was in a daze between the dream world and the reality because her bladder told her to wake up and empty it, but the other part of her body, such as her brain, was too foggy and wanted to sink back into sleep, she slowly crawled away a little from her husband in an attempt to stand up. But before she could get away too far, she felt her body being pulled back into the perfect place where it belonged, beside his chest, head rested on one of his arms, while another craw hand wrapped firmly around her slim waist. Out of reflex, she snuggled against his protective strong body searching for the missing warmth.

"Don't stray too far from me," she heard a deep low whispered as his lips softly landed on the crown of her hairs. Her body tensed up, wide awake, eyes shot open. Her heart raced as if she had been running and hot blood was rushing all over her body making her blushed from head to toes.

She felt his body tensed up as well knowing she was awake, and if she were right, he did not wish for her to hear the line he had just said.

But she then relaxed, even when her heart was still beating so fast threatening to jump out of her chest, an arm searched to where his waist was and rested it there. A smiled grew on her lips as she nuzzled closer into her husband's chest, she was extremely happy.

Sesshomaru relaxed as well and returned her embrace while gave her another kiss on her forehead.

It was such a gentle and peaceful moment they had… until... her bladder interrupted and forced her to part from his warm protective arms.

But the mystery was solved. It wasn't because her sleeping habits had change, but because her husband was there to correct it any time she started to drift to far from him.

Her heart leaped with joys at the knowledge that he wanted her close at all times.

She learned another new side about her husband.

Who would have guess that Sesshomaru was the cuddling type?

But she would never complain. Because that fact only made Rin loved him even more.

.

Feb 21


End file.
